


hello stranger

by transsalfisher



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: “So, why d’ they call y’ the crow?” Gascoigne asks with a smile.“Because,” she starts. “Crows are known f’r their intelligence and adaptability. And so am I.”“Thought i’ was just because y’r both loud.”





	hello stranger

“Tha’ was _my_ kill.”

Gascoigne looks up, wiping sweat and blood from his brow. He stands back, crossing his arms over his chest. He shifts, puffing his chest out, staring down at the woman. He smirks and clicks his tongue, sighing quietly.

“Didn’t realize i’ had a name on i’.”

“It didn’t.” Eileen snarls through gritted teeth.

“Then i’ wasn’t y’r kill.” He says, smirking.

Gascoigne turns on his heel and takes the handle of his weapon, pulling the blade from the beast’s skull. He starts to walk away when he hears Eileen’s footsteps across the cobblestone. He turns and looks at her again and through he mask he can feel her glaring.

“I was here first an’ y’ took _my_ kill.” She says.

“Well, th’ way i’ looked, y’ were running out of blood vials.”

“But I had it under control.”

“Did you?” Gascoigne smiles.

Eileen reaches up and grabs him by the scarf. She yanks him down to her height and gets very close to his face. His eyebrows raise and he gives her a very impressed look. He definitely didn’t expect this from her.

“Tha’ was _my_ kill,” she says lowly. “An’ I had it perfectly under control. An’ if you ever, _ever_ , take one o’ m’ kills again, I will _fuck you up_.”

She lets go of Gascoigne and pushes him away from her. She’s fuming, he can feel it. He watches her start to storm away, but catches her by the wrist before she gets too far.

“Let th’ fuck go o’ me!” She snaps, pulling her weapon from her belt.

“Wha’s y’r name?” He asks.

“Wha’s i’ t’you?” She retaliates.

“Y’ve got quite th’ fire in y’,” he shrugs. “I was just wonderin’.”

After a moment of hesitation, she finally answers as she rips her wrist from Gascoigne’s grasp.

“Eileen.” She says. “People around these parts call me Eileen th’ crow.”

“Eileen th’ crow.” Gascoigne echoes, slinging his weapon over his shoulder. “Y’re Yharnam native?”

“No,” Eileen replies. “But ‘ve been here for a while now.”

“How long? I haven’t seen y’ about.”

“Maybe ‘s because I don’t butt into other people’s business,” she says. “But about two years now.”

Gascoigne nods his head then holds out a bloodied hand.

“Gascoigne. Father Gascoigne.”

Eileen stares at him for a moment before shaking his hand. She tilts her head to one side and Gascoigne can’t help but think that she really does look like a bird.

“So y’re a holy man?” She smirks.

“Yes’m.” 

“Hmm,” she murmurs. “Wouldn’ peg y’ for one.”

“Wha’ makes y’ say that?”

Eileen shrugs. “Th’ way y’ handled tha’ beast. Wha’ made y’ start hoontin’?”

“Healin’ church.”

She crinkles her nose. “Y’r one o’ those fucks, huh?”

“Was.” Gascoigne corrects. “I decided t’ leave and try to do good when shit hit th’ fan.”

Eileen nods, putting her blades back into the sheath. She crosses her arms and stares at him, sighing. She shouldn’t stick around, but she’s oddly intrigued.

“So, why d’ they call y’ the crow?” Gascoigne asks with a smile.

“Because,” she starts. “Crows are known f’r their intelligence and adaptability. And so am I.”

“Thought i’ was just because y’r both loud.” 

Eileen shoves him then rolls her eyes behind her mask. She starts to walk away and Gascoigne stops her, again.

“Do y’ hunt alone?” He asks.

“Yes.” She says.

“Have y’ ever considered a huntin’ partner?” He questions. “Someone t’ have y’r back when y’... I dunno, run outta blood vials?”

“Father are y’ comin’ on t’ me?”

“Heavens no,” Gascoigne says quickly. “‘M a married man.”

“But, no,” Eileen says. “I prefer t’ work on m’ own. But thank y’.”

Gascoigne shrugs his shoulder and begins to walk backwards, finally parting ways. 

“Well, if y’ ever decide y’ want one,” he says. “‘M just north o’ Central Yharnam.”

Eileen nods her head and gives a two finger wave to Gascoigne as she begins to walk away.

“Will do,” she says. “I’d love t’ stay an’ chat but a hoonter must hoont.”

Gascoigne chuckles a bit at the foreign accents, but nods nonetheless.

“Well said, Miss Eileen, well said.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil take on how i think gascoigne and eileen met :3c


End file.
